dungeonsiegefandomcom-20200223-history
The Utraean Circle (Quest)
The Utraean Circle is the main quest for Dungeon Siege's Multiplayer map, The Utraean Peninsula. It spans right from the start of the game up until the epilogue. The Utraean Peninsula has been in a slow decline since the days of the Empire of Stars. With the mysterious disappearance of the Utraeans, their once proud monuments and cities have fallen into disrepair and the surrounding settlements struggle against unnatural forces to maintain their own existence. Elddim is beset by Krug rampaging through the farmlands and the mines of Crystwind are out of commission, also infested with Krug. Undead have started crawling out of Hiroth's own castle and the small oasis of Grescal has almost dried up. The Legion remnant is now largely stuck to defending the towns and barely has the resources to secure the once safe roads. Convinced that it will be their salvation, the Utraean Historical Society has called for the reunification of the Townstones in Hiroth in the belief that the ancients once hid away great weapons, magic and resources for dire times such as this. Quests Act 1: * Travel to Elddim - Speak with Utraean Priestess Kelti in Elddim. * Elddim Townstone - Find the Elddim Sunrise Stone in the Ancient Crypt to the east of Elddim. * Travel to Crystwind - Show the Utraean Signet Ring to Utraean Priest Sarden in the town of Crystwind. * Crystwind Townstone - Speak to the townspeople of Crystwind about the Crystwind Hammer Stone. * Travel to Fallraen - Show the Utraean Signet Ring to Utraean Apprentice Flessan in the town of Fallraen. * Fallraen Townstone - Find Utraean Priest Lagreth and the Fallraen Snowflake Stone to the North. * Travel to Meren - Show the Utraean Signet Ring to Utraean Priest Tas in the town of Meren. * Meren Townstone - Find the Meren Fish Stone in the Temple of the Stars in the Cloud Forest to the South. * Travel to Lang - Show the Utraean Signet Ring to Utraean Priestess Janeira in the town of Lang. * Travel to Quillrabe - Show the Utraean Signet Ring to Utraean Priest Ferdl in the town of Quillrabe. * Quillrabe Townstone - Find the Quillrabe Mask Stone in the Dragon Catacombs south of town. * Travel to Hiroth - Show the Utraean Signet Ring to Utraean High Priest Kavaren in the town of Hiroth. * Travel to Grescal - Show the Utraean Signet Ring to Utraean Priestess Kylira in the town of Grescal. * Grescal Townstone - Find the Grescal Palm Stone in the Ancient Ruins to the Northeast * Journey to Hiroth - Show the Utraean Signet Ring to Utraean High Priest Kavaren in the town of Hiroth. Act 2: * The Utraean Circle - Place each Townstone on its corresponding dais in the Utraean Circle on the north edge of the town, then return to Utraean High Priest Kavaren. * Destroy the Maljin by placing the Legion's Tenstone in the inner sanctum of the Utraean Circle dungeon. Return to High Priest Kavaren when they are defeated. Characters Primary Characters: * Utraean Priestess Kelti * Utraean High Priest Kavaren Major Characters: * Utraean Priest Sarden * Utraean Apprentice Flessan * Utraean Priest Tas * Utraean Priestess Janeira * Utraean Priest Ferdl * Utraean Priestess Kylira Minor Characters: * Utraean Priest Lagreth * Trella Lauron Antagonists: * Dragon Queen * Maljin Notes *Speaking to any of the Utraean Priests or Priestesses will initiate the "Travel to Elddim" quest if they do not currently have the Utraean Signet Ring currently equipped. Simply having it in their inventory is not enough. ** This may have changed in Legends of Aranna; there, one does not need to wear the ring. *Utraean Priest Lagreth will always be found dead in the ice caves. Due to him having no health and being surrounded by enemies he will always be killed in one strike. However the Townstone is right beside him. Resurrecting him is possible for a decent level mage, but not necessary for the completion of the quest. *The Fallraen and Meren Stones do not require the initial quest to be obtained; as they are found in the wilderness, out of possession of civilization or monsters. The other five require their requisite quests to obtain. *Every time a Townstone is found, it will spawn one duplicate Townstone for each player in the active game. This ensures that all players are able to independently complete the main questline and are not dependent on other players remaining in the game. *Completion of this quest line is necessary for access to the secret chicken level.